1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to multiuser displays and more particularly relates to organizing display data for a multiuser display.
2. Description of the Related Art
The users of traditional small displays and monitors had to be positioned within a relatively small area to view the display, so that a single organization of data relative to the user's position was sufficient. However, large multiuser displays allow a user to interact with the display from many positions.